M395 Designated Marksman Rifle
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit=Medium to High |magazine=14 rounds |maxammo=42 rounds |fire=Semi-automatic |ammotype=M118 FMJ-AP, 7.62x51mm |operation=Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire=165 rounds/min (cyclic)Fire rate acquired by timing with a stopwatch to the nearest millisecond. Mathematics used: Number of rounds fired (N) divided by the time required to fire those rounds (T) multiplied by 60 =rounds per minute. Example: N / T * 60 =RPM |velocity=~2,600 ft/s (792 m/s)[[Wikipedia:7.62×51mm NATO|'7.62x51mm NATO']] |accuracy=High |range=Medium to Long |era=Post-war |counterpart=*Type-31 Rifle *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation=UNSC }} The M395 Designated Marksman Rifle, commonly known as the DMR, is a UNSC rifle used after the Human-Covenant war. Design The M395 DMR is a gas-operated, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, shoulder-fired marksman's rifle that is equipped with a smart-linked, telescopic, rail-mounted sight for scout personnel. This rifle favors mid- to long-ranged combat, offering impressive stopping power over a long distance.[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx GameInformer - The Arsenal Of Halo 4] Gameplay Changes from the M392 DMR *Magazine size was decreased from 15 to 14 rounds. *Slightly faster fire rate. *Decreased maximum ammo capacity from 60 to 42. *Heavily decreased bloom. *The scope and ammo counter both appear light green. *The ammo counter number appears in black instead of blue. *A thumbhole stock has been added. *A longer barrel has been added. *A muzzle brake has been added. *The flashlight has been removed from the barrel. *The handle guard is now more curved. *Longer length of the gun. Changes in the Halo 4 Weapon Tuning Update *Red reticle range has been slightly decreased.[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/05/29/The-Halo-Bulletin-52913.aspx Halo Waypoint - The Halo Bulletin 5.29.13] Trivia *343 Industries has stated that balancing the DMR with the BR was a challenge since there has not been more than one weapon belonging to the same faction per game. *In an early version of Halo 4 and the [[Halo 4 Limited Edition|UNSC Infinity Briefing Packet]], the M395 DMR had 15 rounds per magazine, just like the M392 DMR from Halo: Reach, but in the final game, this was reduced to 14 rounds for balancing reasons. *In gameplay, the blueprint shows the M392 DMR instead of the M395 DMR. Gallery Concept Art DMR -H4-.1.jpg|Concept Art of the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle. DMR -H4-.2.jpg|Concept Art of the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle in its final build. H4-DMR scopes.jpg|Concept designs of scopes for the DMR. Gameplay Halo4_multiplayer-wraparound-01.jpg|The M395 DMR in the pre-release first-person view. H4_dmrfire.png|The M395 DMR being fired. DMR From Halo 4 Trailer.png|M395 DMR firing. 2cse05z.jpg|A early M395 DMR render on Spartan Ops. Mp9 9 1.png|The M395 DMR in first-person view. Mp8_9_1.png|The DMR being reloaded. H4dmr_held.png|A Spartan sprinting with an M395. M395_DMR_Clip.jpg|The magazine of the M395. Renders Halo 4 DMR Render.png|Pre-release render of the M395 DMR. H4 dmr trans.png|Render of the M395 DMR in Halo 4. H4-M395DMR-SideRender.png|An in-game side view of the M395 DMR in Halo 4. H4_M395DMRSkin_Noble.png|''Noble'' weapon skin H4 Skin Monocloe.png|''Monocole'' weapon skin Bones.jpg|''Bones'' weapon skin Dmr STP.png|''Striped'' weapon skin Other H4dmr-shadow.png|HUD icon for the M395; peculiarly, the in-game HUD will still identify the weapon as the M392. Halo 4 arsenal image blueprint 3.jpg|An old schematic of the M395 DMR. Note the missing foresight. Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Escalation'' Sources Category:Marksman Rifles Category:Human Weapons